


Questions

by leiramesiuol



Series: Questions [1]
Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night (Visual Novel)
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 16:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1989591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leiramesiuol/pseuds/leiramesiuol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Years later after the 5th Holy Grail War... </p><p>"Have I answered your question Shirou?"</p><p>(Cross-posted on FF.net)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Questions

Questions

A Fate/Stay Night Fanfic

Gilgamesh x Emiya Shirou

 

“blah” [speak]

‘blah’ [thought]

 

“Tadaima.”

20 year old Emiya Shirou just arrived home from his college classes. It was eight in the evening and the night sky is sparkling with stars that dotted it. Such was a perfect end to his day and a warm soak and a light dinner to finish it.

“Okaeri… Shirou.”

‘It’s already several years after the Holy Grail War took place.’ Shirou thought unaware of any impending visit, ‘It’s pretty unbelievable that--’

Shirou abruptly stopped reminiscing as his door opened warranting an unexpected visit from an unexpected visitor.

 “Saber?”

“Tsk… Tsk… Disappointed?” The strange visitor said, “I maybe blond but I’m completely male. I feel so honored for calling me a Saber but I was not and never be Saber.”

“Who the hell are you?”

“I feel so sad.” The stranger sarcastically said, “You’ve forgotten about me? Is this the fate of all anti-heroes?”

“You can’t be--?” Shirou exclaimed as a sudden realization came.

“Finally.” The persona said, “Is this some sort of hospitality? Aren’t you going to invite me inside?”

 

“G-Gilgamesh,” Shirou stuttered. “W-What do you want?”

“Simple.” The unknown visitor, now known as Gilgamesh, said as he stalked towards Shirou’s direction. As Gilgamesh went nearer, Shirou unknowingly went walking backwards as he kept an eye on the movements of the red eyed man. Gilgamesh smirked as Shirou’s back met the wall and continued moving towards the reddish orange haired man in a faster pace, thus sandwiching the ex-master between himself and the wall.

“L-let me go!” Shirou pleaded desperately.

“What if I wouldn’t?”

“I’m going to scream bloody murder!”

“That is if you can scream after I do this.”

Gilgamesh suddenly grabbed Shirou’s chin and kissed Shirou’s soft pliant lips.

“Mmmph?”

Gilgamesh continued softly kissing Shirou even if Shirou continued desperately evading said advances. Gilgamesh suddenly harshly kissed Shirou, biting the smaller man’s lower lip demanding entrance. Shirou kept his lips tightly closed. Due to the sudden rejection, the golden archer changed tactics. His right hand suddenly grabbed both of Shirou’s arms and raised them above the red head. His other hand wandered inside Shirou’s shirt and started caressing every inch of skin he can feel.

“!”

 

Gilgamesh then felt one of Shirou’s nubs and rubbed it once he felt it. This made the younger man gasp. Shirou tried to close his mouth, but failed to do so as Gilgamesh suddenly intruded allowing himself to savor his prey’s flavor as his tongue explored new territory.

“Nnhg…”

This continued for several minutes, with the casual rubbing and caressing, making Shirou a little weak at the knees. Gilgamesh withdrew himself from Shirou as both of them ran out of air. He smirked as he saw the smaller man’s current state of disarray.

“Have I answered your question Shirou?”

 

O-O-O

 

Shirou suddenly woke up from his so-called nightmare. He sighed in relief as nothing out of place was seen.

“Haah. It was all a dream.”

Suddenly, a pair of strong toned muscular arms pulled him his back hitting a perfectly toned chest. A warm breath was felt behind his neck as a familiar voice of a golden king of heroes echoed into his ear.

“What dream, Shirou?”

 

\--Owari--

 

 


End file.
